


Morning

by BlackNinja



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: I just wanted to write some cute stuff and then this happened, so enjoy.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some cute stuff and then this happened, so enjoy.

Ahri was always the early riser surprising to some. Ahri would always be up before everyone getting ready to start the day with her routine she followed every morning.

But on this Saturday morning, Ahri found herself wrapped up with a special someone.  
Her precious little bokkie. 

She was always so cute when she slept snuggled close to ahri for dear life the slightest movement, kai'sa would just latch on tighter and ahri made no plain of moving anytime soon if she could help it. 

Ahri looked down at the sleeping woman raking your fingers softly through the lover's hair while humming a soft tune. Ahri treasured moments like this, sweet bliss just her and her Kai’sa.

But that has been proven difficult for them the past three weeks with Ahri working on her new brand it's been rough and Kai’sa working on dance routines for their next music video. All Ahri wants is the best for Kai'sa. 

"Morning," Kai'sa said with a little stretch and yawn. "What's on your mind?"

"Is it that obvious?" 

"Yes." Ahri giggled at Kai'sa response. 

"Oh, Just thinking about us is all." Looking down at the woman in her arms she gave a sad smile.

"Hey--, it’s okay. We’ll be okay let’s just enjoy the moment while it lasts." 

With another yawn and a stretch, Kai’sa pushed herself off the bed, walking over to her closet and grabbing her robe. 

"Now, come on your helping me with breakfast." Kai'sa said with a big smile.

Ahri laugh pushing herself up off the bed playfully saluting her lover, "Yes, ma'am!" 

"Your such a dork sometimes you know."

"I know, that's why I'm your dork," Ahri said to press a small kiss on Kai'sa lips. "Race ya!" 

Rushing out of the bedroom towards the kitchen with the sound of Kai'sa calling her name. 

Ahri rushed down the stairs to see surprisingly no one around. She then moved towards the kitchen now waiting for Kai’sa to appear. 

When Kai’sa made it downstairs seeing Ahri so eager to cook with her, she decided to make something simple for breakfast. Pancakes. Ahri was getting better and better at cooking each day it seemed and she was always very excited to do so as well. 

Ahri was making the pancake batter while Kai’sa was manding the stove with eggs and bacon. Once Kai'sa was done with the eggs and bacon it was Ahri’s turn. 

Ahri grabbed a skillet placing it on the burner--then putting some butter in the now hot skillet. Ahri grabbed the bowl full of pancake batter off the kitchen counter-- hovering the bowl slightly away from the skillet she started to slowly pour the batter in the pan. Using a whisk to stop the bowl from dripping on to anything. Then she placed the bowl down beginning to wait. 

Kai’sa was impressed with Ahri but the test was not over. Kai’sa continued to clean the dishes while glancing at Ahri a few times between dishes. Thankfully for her, there weren’t that many dishes to clean. Meaning she could swoop in if needed. 

Ahri was starting to get a little impatient with her first pancake but she restrained herself from bothering with it. Ahri grabbed a spatula slowly pushing it under the pancake turning it over to see golden brown. Ahri was super excited than feeling proud of herself.

Kai’sa smile grew wider at Ahri’s goofy little grin. 

Once the first pancake was down the rest came out the same light and fluffy. 

Ahri cleaned up what she had used while Kai’sa was making their plates. Ahri walked over to Kai’sa was her arms around her waist hugging her close. Kai’sa giggled at how cute Ahri was being and continued to fix their plates. Ahri soon after letting go of Kai’sa she grabbed the plates heading towards the table to eat while Kai’sa was grabbing the drinks.

Once breakfast was done and the dishes were clean. The two were on the couch chatting with one another with the Television on in the background. 

A few hours passed and they had to part ways not before kissing each other a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading!


End file.
